Anything for money
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: ... but isn't hosting Blue's Clues a bit too far?! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

__________________  
  
Anything for money......  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, I am aware that I have done Blue's Clues before. But you know, it's just out there waiting for someone to make a parody of it! I mean think about it: No one would have made the show had they cared if it was made fun of! It's just common sence. Annnnd on with the show!  
  
Summary: Blue's Clues, starring.... Zelgadis and Lina?!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis: There is NO WAY you're going to make me put that on!!!  
  
Lina: Come on, you've done it before!  
  
Zelgadis: This is utterly inexcusable! You told me I'd never have to put that ... that THING on again!  
  
Lina: Well you're gonna put it on now!  
  
Zelgadis: WHY SHOULD I?!  
  
Amelia: Well, that's very simple!  
  
Zelgadis: It is?  
  
Amelia: If you don't do it, Lina's going to fill your life with misery and woe. :)  
  
Zelgadis: And if I kill her first..?  
  
Lina: Trust me, you won't. Now PUT IT ON!  
  
Zelgadis: Why don't YOU put it on?!  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Zelgadis: (in monotone) Hi kids. It's me, Zelgadis...  
  
Kids: Hi Zelgoobas!  
  
Zelgadis: *sigh* Have you seen Lina.  
  
Amelia: No, Zelgadis! Make it sound like you're looking for her.  
  
Zelgadis: This is utterly inexcusable! I quit!  
  
Lina: (in a bunny suit) You CAN'T quit!  
  
Zelgadis: WHY NOT?!  
  
Kids: There she is!  
  
Lina: Huh? Oh. Bu-buki! Come on, Zel! Say your lines already!  
  
Zelgadis: Come on in....  
  
BOOF!  
  
Zelgadis: Stupid blue screen!  
  
Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE RAN INTO THE DOOR!  
  
Lina: You're supposed to PRETEND to walk through the door!  
  
Zelgadis: I know that, stupid! I was just standing too close to the screen!  
  
Kids: Um um um um um!!!  
  
Zelgadis: WHAT IS IT NOW?!  
  
Kids: You said a bad word!  
  
Zelgadis: Stupid is NOT a bad word!  
  
Kids: It's not?  
  
Zelgadis: No!  
  
Kids: Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!  
  
Lina: Oh great. You taught them a new word!  
  
Zelgadis: It's not my fault!  
  
Amelia: Yes, actually, it is.  
  
Zelgadis: Just SHUT UP!  
  
Kids: Um um um um um! He said Shut up!  
  
Lina: CONTINUING ON!!! Zel, say your lines!  
  
Zelgadis: I am most certainly NOT going to say my lines! They're retarded!  
  
Kids: Retarded retarded retarded!  
  
Lina: Amelia! Tell him to say his lines!  
  
Amelia: Say, your lines, Zelgadis! Not for Lina, but for all the happy little kids out there :) :) :)  
  
Kids: Retard retard retard!  
  
Zelgadis: I'll say it, but it's most definately NOT for those kids...  
  
Zelgadis: So, Lina. What would you like for a snack.  
  
*Lina draws a big pawprint on the camera with shoe polish*  
  
Zelgadis: Why don't you just TELL me, stupid?  
  
Kids: Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!  
  
Lina: Read your dumb script! It says we need to play "Blues Clues"  
  
Zelgadis: Then get Blue in here so we can leave!  
  
Amelia: But the artist commited suicide!  
  
Zelgadis: Then get the stupid host in here so I can leave!!!  
  
Amelia: He moved to Korea!  
  
Zelgadis: THEN GET A STUPID REPLACEMENT FOR THE DWEEB!  
  
Kids: Dweeb dweeb dweeb dweeb dweeb!  
  
Amelia: But nobody will sign up for the job!  
  
Zelgadis: Then why did WE sign up for the job?!  
  
Lina: MOOLAH! $_$  
  
Amelia: We need the money so we can book a nice hotel!  
  
Zelgadis: Let's just book a CRAPPY hotel!  
  
Lina: NO WAY! SAY YOUR DANG LINES OR I'LL TIE YOU UP IN A BAMBOO MAT, SMASH YOU UNTIL YOUR BONES ARE RUNNY PULP, THEN THROW YOU INTO A HOT SPRING!!!  
  
Kids: Runny pulp! Runny Pulp!  
  
Zelgadis: *sigh* That's a great idea. We can play Lina's clues to find out what you want to eat. Will you help us kids.  
  
Kids: SHUT UP!  
  
Zelgadis: OK, I've been persuaded enough. Let's go already!  
  
Amelia: Once you finish the show!  
  
Zelgadis: WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT ANYHOW!  
  
Kids: A clue! A clue!  
  
Zelgadis: Where.  
  
Kids: on your sword!  
  
Zelgadis: Lina!!! You put shoe polish on my sword?!  
  
Kids: Now we have to get out our handy dandy notebook!  
  
Zelgadis: I don't have one.  
  
Kids: SIDETABLE DRAWER! It's in sidetable drawer!  
  
Zelgadis: Side table drawer?  
  
Amelia: That box.  
  
*Zel pulls the notepad out of the carboard box*  
  
Voice from nowhere: Hi Zel!  
  
Zelgadis: What the --?!  
  
Gourry: Psst! It's me!  
  
Zelgadis: Just when I thought things couldn't possibly be more humiliating...  
  
Gourry: Hi! I'm Side-Table drawer! Here's your notebook, Zel!  
  
Zelgadis: I already got it, stupid!  
  
Gourry: Oh yeah, I forgot...  
  
Zelgadis: OK, I got the spiral. Now what.  
  
Amelia: You have to draw the sword.  
  
Zelgadis: OK..... *sketchy sketchy sketch* OK, now what?  
  
Amelia: Let me see it.....  
  
*flashes picture of sword*  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis! This is WAY too hard for kids to draw!  
  
Zelgadis: Then have them go take art lessons. I don't have time for this! OK, Lina. What ELSE did you draw on?  
  
Kids: A clue a clue!  
  
Zelgadis: Where.  
  
Kids: On mokona! (see my username, Mokona the Marshmallow god.)  
  
Zelgadis: Ok..... *sketch sketch* Thank God it's almost over...  
  
Voice: Hello!  
  
*Zel turns...*  
  
*...and we see Gourry hiding behind the couch holding a plastic shovel and bucket*  
  
Gourry: I'm shovel! AND I'm pail! What a coincidence!  
  
Zelgadis: That's great, Gourry...  
  
Gourry: Can you help me? I mean, us?  
  
Zelgadis: No.  
  
Lina: You need to help them, Zel!  
  
Zelgadis: THEY'RE INANIMATE OBJECTS! And where did you come from all of a sudden?!  
  
Lina: I'm supposed to come help you help Gourry!  
  
Zelgadis: WHY?!  
  
Amelia: It's in the script, Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis: HECK WITH THE SCRIPT! I QUIT! (storms off the stage)  
  
*.... where he comes across Xellos*  
  
Xellos: Having fun? :) :) :)  
  
Zelgadis: (throws script at him) HERE! YOU take over!  
  
Xellos: Oh, I can't possibly do that! I must insist you finish the show! :) :) :)  
  
Zelgadis: I MUST INSIST YOU SHUT THAT LIP OF YOURS!!!  
  
Xellos: That's not very friendly :(  
  
Amelia: (from onstage) ZELGADIS!!! WE NEED YOU!!!  
  
Lina: (also onstage) COME ON, ZEL! YOU'LL ONLY BE HUMILIATED ONCE!!  
  
Gourry: (onstage too) Hello pail! Hello shovel! How are you? I'm just fine, and you? Very well, thank you! Say, would you like to play hide and seek? We can't, because we're both me! That doesn't make any sense, pail! I'm not pail, I'm Gourry! Then what happened to pail? I AM pail! @_@ I'm confusing myself...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WILL XELLOS TAKE OVER THE SHOW? WILL LINA REALLY DO ALL THAT STUFF SHE SAID SHE WOULD? DO I HAVE A COOL ANNOUNCER VOICE OR WHAT? WHERE'S PAIL?! ALL OF THIS AND MORE WILL BE UNCOVERED IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF LINA'S CLUES! Please R&R! Thanx!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gourry: Gee, pail, what does R&R stand for? Golly, I don't know Shovel! Let's ask Gourry! Hi! I'm Gourry! AND Shovel! AND Pail! Hi Gourry! I'm pail, and shovel, and you! Wow, what a coincidence! Gourry, what does R&R stand for? Well shovel and pail and me, I really don't know! We should play Gourry and shovel and pail's clues to find out! But Gourry and pail and me! This is Lina's clues! Is it really? Yes! OK, forget I said that. What did you say? I don't know, I forgot! Gosh, Gourry and Shovel and me, you're so dense! But Pail and Shovel and Me, I told me to forget. Forget what? Um ..... I forgot what I was supposed to forget... Gosh, I'm so stupid!  
  
.................  
  
Gourry: Say what? 


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________  
  
Anything for Money......  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Two! Hurrah!  
  
Summary: Blue's Clues! Starring.... Lina and Zel?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina: Come on, Zel!  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis! We really need you to finish the show!  
  
Gourry: Shovel and Gourry and me! Where did Zel go? Gee, Pail and Gourry and me, I guess he left. You mean, He doesn't want to play with me and shovel and you, Gourry and shovel and me? No, I guess not, Pail and Shovel and me.  
  
Xellos: Oh dear. :) :) :) too bad, Lina.  
  
Lina: You........  
  
Xellos: What's with the evil look? :(  
  
Lina: GET YOUR PATHETIC BACK SIDE OVER HERE! WE'VE GOT A SHOW TO DO!!!  
  
Xellos: What? Me? Oh no, I couldn't possibly -- !  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Xellos: Let's see, our first clue is a sword.  
  
Kids: Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic!  
  
Xellos: *irked* Um.... anyways, our second clue is --  
  
Kids: Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid retard!  
  
Xellos: *even more irked* . . . Our second clue is a marshmallow, right?  
  
Kids: Right, stupid!  
  
Xellos: LISTEN YOU PUNKS!!! Uh, I mean..... stupid is a VERY bad word!  
  
Kids: It is?  
  
Xellos: Yes, it is.  
  
Kids: But Zelgoobas said --  
  
Xellos: FORGET WHAT HE SAID! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!!  
  
Kids: WHAAAAAA! YOU'RE SCARY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Xellos: *irked* Look, it's not like I WANT to do this happy-go-lucky show anyhow!  
  
Kids: Happy happy happy! :) Happy happy happy! :)  
  
Xellos: NOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT!  
  
Kids: Happy happy happy! :) La la la la la!  
  
Xellos: THE AGONY! THE TORTURE!!!  
  
Mokona the Marshmallow god: Hey, Xellos.  
  
Xellos: Who said that?  
  
Mokona: It's me, the author.  
  
Xellos: PLEEEEAAAASE! I'm begging you! Make them stop!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!! *sobbing hysterically*  
  
Mokona: Calm down, calm down, everything's going to be alright.  
  
Xellos: *sobbing* No it's not! No it's not!  
  
Mokona: Please! Calm down!  
  
Kids: Put a smile on! Put a smile on!  
  
Xellos: WAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!  
  
Mokona: JUST SHUT YOUR LIP!  
  
((((((( SILENCE )))))))  
  
Kids: o_O  
  
Kids: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) *halo*  
  
Mokona: Thank you! Now, Xellos, what's the matter?  
  
Xellos: *weeping* The happy little children! *sniff* It's too optimistic in here! I can't STAND it!!! *sniff*  
  
Mokona: And what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Xellos: *sniff* I would appreciate it if you would kill all the happy little children in the world :)  
  
Mokona: Nope, sorry. Can't do that.  
  
Xellos: Will you kill me instead?  
  
Mokona: But then it would be no fun!  
  
Xellos: *sobs hysterically* Oh, pleeeeeeaaaaase! I can't take it!  
  
Kids: *halo* :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Amelia: There there, Mr. Xellos. Miss Author, can't you do something for the poor guy?  
  
Mokona: I was getting to that! Xellos, you ARE the host, right?  
  
Xellos: *sniff* Mm hm!  
  
Mokona: Well...... can't you run the show how YOU want to?  
  
Xellos: What's that going to -- wait, I'm the HOST of the show, so I can run it how *I* want to!  
  
Mokona: *sigh*  
  
Xellos: Thanks, Marshmallow Goddess!  
  
Mokona: Any time :) Peace!  
  
Xellos: Please don't say that.  
  
Mokona: Hmph! See if I help YOU again! (((( vanish ))))  
  
Xellos: Okaaaaaay kiddies! Now we're playing this MY way!  
  
Kids: *un-halo* :( Uh oh.....  
  
Kid: *halo* :) :) :)  
  
[The little kid is instantly burnt to a crisp]  
  
Kids: *GASP*  
  
Xellos: Now, if you see anything with shoe polish on it, let me know  
  
OR ELSE! *devilish grin*  
  
Kids: *gulp*  
  
Gourry: Xellos! It's me! Shovel and Pail and Gourry!  
  
Xellos: *suddenly cheerful* hello, Shovel and Pail and Gourry. How art thou?  
  
Gourry: Excuse me?  
  
Xellos: Wuz up?  
  
Gourry: Can you help us?  
  
Kids: YEAH!  
  
Xellos: NO! *burns half of the children*  
  
Kids: Erm, no.  
  
Xellos: Hm, I wonder where Lina's off to...?  
  
Lina: Good news Xellos!  
  
Xellos: NOT GOOD! *burns Lina*  
  
Lina: OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! What's the big idea?!  
  
Xellos: Sorry, I've just been emotionally crushed. What was it you were saying?  
  
Lina: I've got a replacement for you :) *drags Zelgadis onto the stage*  
  
Xellos: Oh goody! My coffee break! Toodles! *gives Zel his devilish grin* (((( vanish ))))  
  
Zelgadis: *monotone* hello you stupid punks. Did we find any more clues?  
  
Kids: Nope, not yet.  
  
Zelgadis: Rats. Let's keep looking. *pretends to walk*  
  
Gourry: Hi, Zel! It's me! Salt and Pepper and Peprika and Shovel and Pail and Gourry!  
  
Zelgadis: Oh no....  
  
Gourry: Can you help me?  
  
Zelgadis: No, I -- *sees Lina doing the "I'll kill you" sign and Amelia giving him a stern look* I mean, Sure. *acts like a possessed schoolgirl* What do you need?  
  
Gourry: I need help finding Paprika and Salt and Pepper and Shovel and Pail and me find her and his and her and his and his and my favorite book, but she he she he he I don't know the name of it!  
  
Zelgadis: *back to monotone* Go to the library.  
  
Gourry: But but but but but but! She he she he he I don't know how to get there!  
  
Zelgadis: Ask the map.  
  
Remaining Kids: That's in Dora's Backpack!  
  
Zelgadis: NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis! You're going ot make (what's left of) the kids upset!  
  
Zelgadis: Good for them. (didn't there used to be more of them though?)  
  
Lina: Come on, Zel!  
  
Zelgadis: This is ridiculous! There is no way I'm going to help a dinner ingredient find a book!  
  
Kids: A clue! A clue!  
  
Zelgadis: Is this the last one?! Where?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kids: On the fireplace!  
  
Zelgadis: *sketch sketch* OK, so we have a --  
  
Kids: WAIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: WHAT NOW?!  
  
Kids: You gotta go to the thinking chair, Zelgoobers!  
  
Zelgadis: MY NAME IS ZELGADIS! STUPID BRATS!  
  
Kids: Zelgrabit, Zeldigas, Zel....  
  
Zelgadis: *sigh* call me Zel.  
  
Kids: OK! Now thinking chair!  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not tired. Why don't we just --  
  
Kids: NOOOO! THINKING CHAIR!!!  
  
Zelgadis: *mumble grumble grumble* Ok, now, We have a sword, a the author, and a fireplace.  
  
Mokona: HEY!  
  
Zelgadis: A sword, a MARSHMALLOW, and a fireplace.  
  
Kids: oo! oo! Lina wants to roast marshmallows!  
  
Lina: No, STUPID! I want to eat the author!  
  
Mokona: EXCUSE ME?!  
  
Lina: Chop up the author and cook her over a fireplace! Duh!  
  
Mokona: I'll show you!  
  
[Lina is attacked by a suicide bomber]  
  
(((((( BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ))))))  
  
Amelia: Oh no! Miss Lina!  
  
Gourry: She, he, she, she, he? No, is pail a he or a she? what about shovel? Mr. Salt is a he, Mrs. Pepper's a she, Paprika's a she, and I'm a he, so what are they?  
  
......  
  
Gourry: Did I miss something?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WILL XELLOS RETURN FROM HIS COFFEE BREAK? WILL I GET EATEN? WHO IS THE SUICIDE BOMBER? WHERE THE HECK IS FILIA? WHO CARES? IS PAIL A SHE, OR A HE? DID LINA DIE? WILL GOURRY SNAP BACK INTO REALITY? AM I INSANE? ARE THERE ANY MORE STUPID QUESTIONS I CAN ASK? ALL WILL BE UNCOVERED IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF..... The Slayers!!! R&R!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

__________________________  
  
Anything for Money......  
  
--------------------------  
  
PART THREE  
  
Summary: You SHOULD know the summary by now...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokona: YAY! I win!  
  
Amelia: YOU KILLED MISS LINA! :(  
  
Lina: .... I'm not quite dead yet x_X  
  
Zelgadis: Well, the show is over, so can I get on with my depressingly boring life?  
  
Lina: I'm getting better ... o_X  
  
Mokona: (pulling a wagon) BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!  
  
Gourry: Here's one! (picks up Lina)  
  
Lina: I'M NOT DEAD!  
  
Gourry: Well she's almost dead anyways....  
  
Mokona: I'm sorry, but I can't take her if she's not dead.  
  
Lina: I think I'll go for a walk!  
  
Xellos: One person won't matter! She'll be dead soon.  
  
Mokona: I'm sorry, but the law forbids it.  
  
Xellos: I don't think there's a law against it!  
  
Mokona: I'm sorry, but there is in my little world.  
  
Lina: I FEEL HAPPY! LET ME DOWN! I FEEL HAPPY!  
  
Mokona: ... (hits Lina over the head with a wok)  
  
Lina: x_x  
  
Xellos: Thanks.  
  
Mokona: Any time :)  
  
Gourry: (throws Lina on the wagon)  
  
Amelia: WAIT! THIS IS INJUST!  
  
Zelgadis: Don't you mean 'unjust'?  
  
Amelia: Well, which one is it?  
  
Zelgadis: Don't ask me...  
  
Mokona: "unjust" I think...  
  
Gourry: @_@ I'm confused...  
  
Amelia: You're always confused...  
  
Xellos: Kinda like the author...  
  
Mokona: Watch it or I'll turn on a love song.  
  
Xellos: AGH! THE ACCURSED HAPPINESS! (weeping)  
  
Zelgadis: I'm out of here.  
  
Mokona:: Oh, no you're not! You haven't done the show right!  
  
Zelgadis: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVEN'T DONE THE SHOW RIGHT?!  
  
Mokona: Exactly that. I'm not going to pay you until you do it right!  
  
Gourry: I'M STARVING!!!  
  
Amelia: Me too! Please, Mr. Zelgadis, do the show! Pleeeeaaaase!  
  
Zelgadis: Well, Lina's dead! We don't have a "Blue"!  
  
(...............)  
  
Amelia: Hi kids! It's me, Amelia! Have you seen Zelga-bunny?  
  
Kids: Over there! Behind that bush!  
  
Zelgadis: AND I'M NOT COMING OUT!  
  
Amelia: But Mr. Zelgadis! We're all hungry!  
  
Mokona: Hey, guys, how do you like your eggs?  
  
Amelia: SCRAMBLED!  
  
Zelgadis: I should like it hatched. I'll raise it from a chick into a big fat hen and then cook it for supper! I wonder what kind of marinade I should use..?  
  
Mokona: TOO BAD! I'M MAKING STIR-FRY!  
  
Zelgadis: THEN WHY'D YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK?!  
  
Mokona: To get on your nerves :p NOW DO YOUR SHOW!  
  
Zelgadis: I will most certainly NOT do my show! This is utterly inexcusable!!!  
  
Filia: Hey, peoples, I haven't eaten in ten days so I'm taking over Zelgadis's part OK?  
  
Mokona: AGH! I HATE YOU! (hits Filia over the head with a wok)  
  
Filia: HEY! What was that for?!  
  
Mokona: I HATE YOU! NOW DIE!!! (Swings wok)  
  
Filia: AGH! CRAZED AUTHOR WITH A WOK! RUN AWAY!!! (runs)  
  
Mokona: (chases her swinging wok) DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Filia: EEEK!!!  
  
Xellos: I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!  
  
Mokona: (bash) it's (bash) back (bash) stage!  
  
Xellos: ^______^ YAY! ICE CREAM! (goes backstage)  
  
Filia: LINA! GOURRY! ZELGADIS! AMELIA! Heck with it, XELLOS, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Xellos: No way! I'm busy eating my ice cream. ^______^  
  
Filia: AAAAAAH!  
  
Mokona: DIE! I HATE YOU! (swinging wok) DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Zelgadis: .... I'm leaving. (walks backstage)  
  
Amelia: Me too. (follows Zelga-bunny)  
  
Gourry: Salt and pepper and paprika and shovel and pail and me, this is getting dangerous. You and you and you and you and you and I should get out of here... (leaves)  
  
(((( WHAM ))))  
  
Filia: (is hit by wok) Ow... x_X  
  
Mokona: STAY THERE! I'm not finished with you yet! (throws wok behind her and makes a mad-dash for backstage)  
  
..............  
  
TEN MINS LATER  
  
..............  
  
Xellos: ..... no one's come back yet ^___^ .... (burns the kids)  
  
Kids: AAAAAGH!!!  
  
(((( BAM! ))))  
  
Filia: (is crushed by a jeep full of goats) X___X  
  
Mokona: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm not done yet!  
  
Filia: Why do you hate me?! (sobs)  
  
Mokona: You're wasting my life with stupid questions! Xellos! Make sure she doesn't go anywhere again!  
  
Xellos: Aw man... all alone again.  
  
Mokona: *sigh* OK, fine! ZELGA-BUNNY! GET YOUR PATHETIC BACKSIDE OVER HERE AND KEEP XELLOS COMPANY!  
  
Xellos/Zelgadis: WHAT?!  
  
Mokona: I SAID GET OVER HERE! (waves finger causing Zelga-bunny to fly onstage)  
  
Mokona: Now I'll be back! Make sure that Phillie-head doesn't leave.  
  
Filia: IT'S FILIA!  
  
.....................  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
.....................  
  
Zelgadis: (burnt) X____x  
  
Xellos: *sigh* I'm so bored...  
  
(((( BANG! ))))  
  
Filia: (is smashed by a truckload of baluga whales) X_______________X  
  
Mokona: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Xellos: Bravo!  
  
Mokona: Hey, where'd your little friend go?  
  
Xellos: What little friend?  
  
Mokona: OMG YOU KILLED ZELGADIS!!!  
  
Zelgadis: X__x  
  
Xellos: Oh, he's probably not dead (yet)  
  
Mokona: WEE WOO! WEE WOO! (pulls out a bazooka from behind her back) This is the Attacked Mystification Police! You are under arrest! Drop your weapons!  
  
Xellos: -__-  
  
Mokona: RESISTANCE IS NOT AN OPTION! (fires bazooka)  
  
((((((((( KABOOOOOOM! )))))))))  
  
(at which point in time the entire studio is completely annihilated)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Heh heh.... I'm hyper... R&R plz  
  
------------------------------------------- 


End file.
